


[podfic] let heart hold true

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, proximity curse soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:The thing is, Nate and Tyson aren't soulmates, which makes it really fucking awkward when Colin Wilson gets traded to the Avs and it turns out he and Tyson are.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Colin Wilson, Tyson Barrie/Nathan MacKinnon, Tyson Barrie/Nathan MacKinnon/Colin Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] let heart hold true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let heart hold true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996333) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 

> author's notes:
>
>> thanks to g and f for betaing and encouragment ♥ title's from heart by flor.
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
-This was recorded for ITPE 2019 as a gift for growlery. Thanks for not only having blanket permission, but also suggesting your own fics in your Dear Podficcer letter!  
-The fic is Archive-locked, so this podfic is also Archive-locked.  
-A very special thank you to Idella for beta-listening and providing valuable feedback!  
-Cover art is by me.  
-Thanks to the mods for answering my many questions so very kindly!

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

[MP3 (33.7 MB, runtime 30:36)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3kl845zitaw7plp/itpe%20let%20heart%20hold%20true.mp3?dl=0)

Song: "heart" by flor (which is also the source of the title)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
